7teen: Super Jonesy
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Episode 8: MAIN PLOT: When Jude hurts his back and can't work, he leaves Jonesy to run Stick it and the Ice Rink, but can Jonesy really handle two jobs at once? SUB PLOT: Caitlin wants to learn to draw better to impress an artist she's crushing on
1. Intro

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of you who don't know…**_

_**Mykan Spotswood is NOT a self insert. He's not based on me or anything like me at all. It's all just an original fictional character I made up.**_

_**Also, I don't own the Gerry Anderson Supermarionation series that I dubbed into comics, by Gerry Anderson… I just like them, so I'm honoring them...**_

**INTRO**

Jude walked through the mall with his skateboard clutched in his arms. He had been practicing all month, and now he felt that he was finally ready to try this. "You ready?" he asked Starr who was working the camera. His girlfriend gave him thumbs-up, and it was action time.

"Greetings fellow skaters..." Jude said. "Today I will be attempting a stunt that no other has dared to dare. I will skate down from the very top floor, down the escalators, all the way to the ground floor, and out the front doors."

"Whoa… that is like totally insane." Starr said, "I like it already."

Jude winked at her, "And away we go…!" and he started down the first escalator. He whizzed past shoppers, stores, and stands; right past the Khaki-Barn where Kirsten and Kristen were just finishing hanging up clothes for the outside display, and he ruined the whole thing.

"He ruined our interments collection!" they cried.

"Smooth move Jude." Nikki called.

Jude winked back at her before passing Comic-Cavern, where I was placing some of the collectors figurines on the high-shelves "What's happenin' Mykan?" he called to me as he passed by. I tipped my shades to him, but it caused me to lose my balance on my stepladder. "BAAA-AAAH…!"

CRASH!

"Ow… that smarts!" I groaned.

Jude zoomed down more escalators, and made it to the ground floor. "Okay… here goes nothin'!" he said as he leapt up high over the fountain, much to the amazement of everyone who watched, but upon his coming down… "Uh-oh!"

Two men were moving a large piano through the mall and happened to be right in the way of Jude's skating space. "GAAH…LOOK OUT BELOW!" cried Jude.

The two men heard him and dashed away in fear leaving the piano where it was and… CRASH… BOOM… and Piano-notes were hit as Jude slammed right down on top it, back-first…!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!! MY BACK!"

_**Intro Theme**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_-Now that we're through with school.  
__We get to make all the rules.  
__Spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hangin' together… in a place where we grew up._

_-I'm 7teen… I have found my own way.  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
__I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast,  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_-I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


	2. Poor Jude and Caitlin

**CHAPTER ONE**

The wreckage f the piano was cleared away, but poor Jude was being taken away on a stretcher by the paramedics. He was rushed to the hospital, and the next day he was at home with a brace over his shoulders and neck, and he was ordered by the doctors to stay bedridden for a while.

We all came to visit him before heading off to the mall that day.

"O-ha-ha-ow!" he groaned.

"Sorry... I know this must hurt a lot." Starr said.

"Honestly Jude… don't you ever think ahead before trying crazy stunts?" Jen asked him.

"I think plenty…" he said sternly. "I practice, I practice, then I break, and practice some more. It was those piano dudes in my way that did this."

"Yeah… and speaking of which." Wyatt said as he held out a slip of paper, "That piano you crushed cost a bundle."

Jude got a good look at the price and his eyes nearly bulged from his head. "Dude... no way!" he cried, "Aw, man… I gotta' repay these dude's back somehow."

"Well, I'd pitch in, but I have to pay my bills and rents this week." I said, "There's no way I can pitch in."

Caitlin took one look at the bill and nearly fainted. "I couldn't make that much if I worked for a-hundred years." She cried, "Well I could, but what with all the accessories and the manicures…"

"Cait… we get the point." Nikki said.

"Well there's no way I can help." Jonesy said, "I haven't even found have a new job yet."

Just then, we all happened upon the same idea. "Dude… that's it." Jude said, "How'd you like to run my jobs for me?"

Jonesy was startled at first. "Me? Run Stick-it and the ice rink?" he thought it over. He used to work in the food-court several times over, and driving a Zamboni couldn't be too hard. "Sweet…!" he said.

With that settled, Jonesy was giving the keys to Stick-it, and the rink, and we all headed for the mall. "Another day, another mess with the Clones." Nikki joked.

…

Upon our entering Caitlin suddenly stopped dead in her tracks causing the rest of us to bump into her. "Hey, what gives?" growled Jen.

"Oh, sorry… I just got distracted by _him."_ Caitlin said motioning across form the fountain where a young teenage boy named Hans. He was sitting with his easel and drawing perfect pictures of people for money so he could go to college.

A lot of girls though he was cute, and found his drawings magical. Just then, Hans gazed over across the fountain right at Caitlin. She gasped, "Is he looking at me?" she asked feeling shy.

Hans then winked at her and motioned for her to come closer. "Go for it, Cait…" Jen whispered. Caitlin nearly shrieked like the Clones and walked over and sat down in the stool across from Hans.

"Caitlin Cooke I presume?" Hans asked.

"Yeah…! How did you know my name?" Caitlin asked.

Hans held up a comic-book he had purchased from my store. It was an episode of Thunderbirds, and Hans thought Caitlin's character, _Gloria Tracy, Thunderbird-4,_ was the cutest by far, even compared to Amelie's character, Tin-Tin _Kyrano._

"Please… let me have this honor of drawing you?" Hans asked. Caitlin thought she was in love… again, and she just couldn't say no. She posed herself as if she was having her school-picture taken, and Hans began to draw her.

A while later when we had all arrived at the lemon and admired Caitlin's picture. It was so beautifully done the way it was sketched and colored, you'd think it was painted instead of done with pencils.

It was a beautiful picture of Caitlin standing in a grassy-meadow with her long shiny hair fluttering in the wind. "That dude's seriously got talent." I said. "I should know… I've drawn plenty."

At the bottom corner of the picture was a signature from Hans; _"To Caitlin, love Hans."_

"Whoa… I think he's really into you." Jen said.

Caitlin giggled, "I think he is too. Oh, I only wish there was something I could in return for this drawing. Something that shows him that I like him too…"

"Why don't you draw him a picture?" Wyatt suggested, but that made Nikki laugh, "Please, you know how Caitlin draws. Remember that drawing she tried to give to Steff so he'd ask her to the winter-dance?"

Caitlin didn't like it when she reminded of her past dumplings, but Nikki was right. "I can barely even draw a decent looking face. Let alone a whole portrait."

"Yeah, reality sure stinks sometimes, doesn't it." said Jonesy, "Got to bounce… I got to work at Stick-it and then smooth the ice-rink." and he was off.

"I may as well split too." said Wyatt. "Burgers to flip… Songs to sing…"

Jen and Nikki decided to take off too, but before I left however, I noticed that Caitlin seemed really desperate about Hans. "You know… I could give you a few tips on how to draw better."

Caitlin looked up, "You mean it…?" she asked.

I nodded, "Sure… I am a great comic-artist. I can show you everything you'll need to know."

Caitlin finally let out a shriek, "EEE…!" and she hugged me. "Oh, thank you Mykan."

I smiled and hugged my friend back. We made a little "so-called" date to meet at Comic-cavern later on when I had some free time to work on my comics, and I could teach her then.

Just as I was leaving, "What's going on here?" It was Ron, being his usual nosey, and harassing self again. He took one glance at Caitlin's picture. "Ah-ha! Forging self-portraits? Big time offence…"

"Oh, no, no, no…" Caitlin said in defense, "This isn't a forgery, it was a gift."

"So you're being a right hand to a forger then. That's way worse, Cupcake!"

As Ron scribbled down in his notepad another one of his ridiculous laws, I decided to bail Catilin out of this by pranking Ron again. I tipped my shades signaling Caitlin, and she grinned wickedly.

"Say, Ron…" I said as I held out my cell-phone. "Uh, do you mind if I take a picture of U."

"Uh, what say?" Asked Ron sounding confused…

"I say… do you mind if I take a picture of U?"

Ron began to smell something funny about that, but "All right Maggot, do what you want." he said as he posed for me, but then I looked down by his feet and asked, "Uh… what's down there?"

"Huh?" Ron looked down, and that's when stuck a huge Letter-U on his head, "BOING" and took a picture of it. "Thank… U" and I dashed away laughing hysterically, and Caitlin giggled heavily trying to keep herself from bursting out loud.

Ron just held it in like a man. "Someday, Spotswood… someday I'll get you."


	3. Disaster

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jonesy had only seen Jude do his work at Stick-It on numerous occasions and thought _"How hard could it be?"_ But that's when Jude's personalized menus took him by surprise.

"Chicken-Cheesy-Chunk…?"

"Vegetarian-Veal-Stick…?"

Jonesy even noticed the back room had loads of supplies, and the freezer was stashed with so many different meats. It was hard to figure out which was which. So he chose one at random. "Hmm… this meat looks, kinda' dark." So he assumed "It must be chicken."

He also found frozen vegetables, but didn't bother to let them thaw, or even rinse them in the sinks. "Okay… no sweat. I can handle this." he said to himself feeling cocky.

He was only really working fast because he had to get over to the ice-rink soon and fire up the Zamboni. It took some struggling, but he seemed to get everything under control… or so he assumed.

"Hmm… let's see…" he said as he read a recipe "One dash of pepper…" so he added the dash of pepper, but because he wasn't watching he accidentally added the dash to the garbage instead of the kebabs.

He also hadn't changed the oil in the deep-fryer or replaced the grill-steels under the hot-lamps where the kebabs had to rest in order to stay fresh. "Hey… this isn't so bad." he said. Then his watch beeped, "Whoop… gotta' jet." And he dashed off for the Rink forgetting to close down the stand entirely or even shut the hot-lamps off!

…

The Zamboni hiccupped a lot as Jonesy tried to master the controls. "Man, how do you drive this thing?" Somehow he got it under control, and was driving much smoothly.

"Well, well… you're actually working decent for once." said a voice. Jonesy turned and saw Nikki.

"This coming from a chick who'd rather _tear down_ the Khaki-Barn that help _bring it up_ in sales." he joked at her. His girlfriend smiled as she hopped in beside him. They shared a soft kiss, and Jonesy started the motor. "All aboard… next stop… whatever…"

Nikki sniggled close into Jonesy's arms never knew how relaxing riding on a Zamboni would be. At least she wasn't stuck having to listen to the Clones shout _"EEE…"_ all afternoon.

Sadly, having Nikki there distracted him from keeping the Zamboni straight, dumping the cold water on the ice to even out the grooves, and worse… _keep his eye on the time to get back to Stick-It._

_**Meanwhile**_…

Caitlin finally found some time to close the lemon so she could take me up on that drawing lesson I promised her. She even bought a pad of drawing paper and a set of assorted pencils and colored pencils. Then she was off to Comic-Cavern where I was just helping a few customers pay for their items. "Ahh… Mmm-mm. It's hard work but it's well worth it." I said as I admired how much money I had made that day.

Once the last of the customers had left, I closed the gates of the store, and Caitlin and I headed upstairs to my private sanctuary. "All right Caitlin, go ahead and draw for me." I told her.

"Huh…?" Caitlin asked. "But you haven't even taught me any tips yet."

"I know… first I have to see your drawing style and see what needs perfecting." I replied. "So draw…something for me, anything and let's see how good you are."

Caitlin decided to try and draw a picture of Hans. She thought of him as hard as she could, and drew her best, but when I got around to looking at it, the sight of such a drawing nearly cracked my shade. His head was narrowed at the top, like a pear. His teeth were all crooked his arms weren't of equal length, and the legs… I hated most of all.

"Well, what do you think?" Caitlin asked.

"Tut-tut-tut… no, no, no… this is no good at all." I said, and I pointed out all the things wrong with it. Caitlin felt awful. "Oh! What's the use, I'll never get good enough to impress Hans."

"Oh, sure you will…" I told her. "I already know where most of your problems are already, and I think I can help you."

Caitlin looked up "Really…?" she asked.

I nodded, and we got down to work.

The first thing I did was put Caitlin through some finger drills; exercises that would relax her fingers and distress any discomfort in them.

I got her to type on my computer without stopping for ten minutes straight. Balancing glasses of cold water and ice on her fingers and keeping still. I even got her to shine the store-gates. "Whew! What's this exercise for again?" she asked.

I looked up from reading the daily newspaper. "Oh, uh… that's to help wear out any calices you may have built up over the years." When really I sneakily thought to myself, _"Those gates were in desperate need of a scrubbing."_

Soon, she was able to crack her knuckles just by pulling on her fingers; just like I could. "Very good…" I said. "Now we're ready for the next bit… clearing the mind."

Caitlin sighed to herself, but heeding my advice, we went back to my sanctuary where I told her to lay on the couch, and I player her soothing music. The song of healing… gentle romantic angel sounds… load of relaxing tunes.

"Now, don't fall asleep! Just relax." I told her. "Suspend all stressful thinking out of your mind, and only think calm and cheerful thoughts."

Caitlin lost all feeling her back, and never felt her head to be so light before._ "Wow… this sure is relaxing, but it's so hard to turn off my brain."_ she thought to herself.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jonesy had finally remembered to high tail it back to Stick-it, and he already found a disaster there waiting for him. The kebabs under the hot-lamps were all burned to a crisp. The extra vegetables he had left out were all rotten and moldy, and he had customers complaining at him that their Stick-it's tasted terrible.

"This is veal, you creep." Growled at a girl. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Yo' why does this chicken have little bits of oil-crumbs stuck to it." snarled a dude.

Jonesy was demanded refund, after refund until he was back to a total zero.

Wyatt, Jen, and Nikki came along. "I can't believe that just happened to you." Wyatt said. "Don't you know how to cook things?"

"Are you kidding…? He can't even make PB and J and home without making it into a disaster."

"Hey…!" her step-brother snapped "You promised you'd never mention that."

"She never needed to; we all knew the whole time." Nikki said.

Jonesy sighed. "There's way too many things to take care of and put together. How does Jude do it?" Then he checked his watch. "Oh man… I gotta get back to the ice-rink."

The other three never thought they'd think of it before, but they were all thinking that Jonesy was pushing himself too hard. Yet along their way back down the mall they saw Jonesy running from a mob of angry skaters.

Then they saw why… the whole rink was a disaster. Some bits of the ice were smooth and yet they had rough and bumpy sections across. Cracks and grooves were tripping the skaters as they passed, and a few fell down. This raised many complaints towards the rink and Ron wasn't pleased when he read them.

"That's it! Until you can get this ice in working order, I'm closing it to all customers." he growled and he hung up his yellow-tape warning the shoppers to keep away.

Jonesy was really upset with himself now.


	4. Try harder

_**Author's notes:**_

_**It's hard to put into words that fit the story so I'll say it like this…**_

_**The atmospheric music I refer to is background music on ART ATTACK (Drawing Killer Sharks with Killer Triangles… or using an Ice-cream stick as an ink-pen)**_

_**I think those of you who saw those will get the idea…**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jonesy was still moping when the others brought him back to the lemon. "I can't believe…" he groaned. "The first time I actually try to work decent and everything goes ga-ga!"

"Don't beat yourself up like this." Wyatt said. "You just weren't ready to handle two jobs at once yet. You're not like Jude after all."

This only made Jonesy feel worse. He promised he'd help Jude out, and instead he threw both his jobs into jeopardy, and when Jude had such a hard time finding employment, he was lucky to runt he ice-rink, as well as get Stick-it back.

Worst of all, He was still no where near close to paying off the damages to the broken piano; seeing as how he had to refund all the angry consumers.

Jen never thought Jonesy could ever feel so guilty before, and as much as she so badly wanted to continue tormenting him, she just didn't have the heart. "You just need better management skills… like how when we taught Jude to study." she told him

"Yeah… or like how Wyatt never gave up on Serena even after so many humiliating let downs." said Nikki

"Hey!" snapped Wyatt, but then he realized, "Well… yeah that's true. Just think of it Jonesy, even you have a great power of determination in you. You find a new job every week and even though you always get fired, you just keep right on bouncing back and ready for more."

Jonesy never thought of it that way before. "Yeah… you know what? You guys got a point." he said proudly as he stood up. "Step back you guys, I got a food-stand to manage and an ice-rink to smoothen." and he was off.

"Wow… I'm actually impressed." Nikki said. "For once I think he's not going to flunk out."

Wyatt and Jen agreed, but then they noticed, "Uh… anyone seen Caitlin or Mykan?" asked Wyatt.

…

Neither of them knew that Caitlin was still with me at Comic-Cavern, and already she was drawing much better thanks to my helpful tips.

"Just listen to the music, and slow yourself down a bit."

I even gave her a picture of Hans that I printed off her cell-camera onto my computer. "Don't draw what _you think_ you see. Draw _exactly_ what you see."

"When making guidelines or rough edges, don't press so hard with your pencil… This way, they're easier to rub out without smearing the paper."

Caitlin was beginning to get the hang of it. She kept starring up at the photo, and then down to draw again. She did a few rough sketches, and then she finally got to her final version.

Then it came down to coloring in the picture. I showed her all kinds of ways to master it out. I showed her that I tested my colors on a blank sheet before actually using them. "It makes it easier to decide which is best."

I also showed her how in some situations you'd have to try and mix colors together if you didn't have the correct one you needed. If it still didn't work, then use which ever was closest.

Caitlin worked as carefully as she could, because of out of all the rules I taught her the most important one by far was. "Remember… you can't rush art."

…

Elsewhere, someone else was working hard.

Jonesy carefully read Jude's recipes, and observed what he was doing with more caution than before in preparing the Stick-its. He sales had improves quite a bit, and no one asked for a refund.

Then when it came time to head to the ice-rink Jonesy made sure to clean up everything. Put the left out foods back in cold-storage, and turn the hot-lamps down to a level so the kebabs wouldn't burn or rot.

Then he studied Jude's manual for working the Zamboni, and how to treat the ice with better respect. Once the ice was back to normal, Ron took down the yellow-tape, and the rink was bustling with happy skaters.

_**A week later**_…

Jonesy had finally paid off the damages for the piano, but he was certainly looking beat. Having two jobs was a total killer. He didn't know how Jude could handle it, but as Jude would probably say. _"It's all in the mind bro…"_

As for Caitlin, she had presented me her finished version of her drawing of Hans and I gave it two thumbs-up. "You have learned much Caitlin." I said sounding like a sensei. "But remember these lessons well as they well help to guide you to a greater path of glory and prosperity."

Caitlin bowed to me, and then she was off to show Hans her work. Luckily he was still there by the fountain and when she presented him with the drawing Hans was speechless, and he hardly even moved. He just sat there with an amazed look on his face as he stared down at the picture. "Caitlin… this is almost… too incredible." he said. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Caitlin fluttered her eye as she giggled, hoping this would make him surrender to her. "So… do you want to like, hang out for a coffee maybe?" she asked.

Hans began to feel nervous. "Uh… yeah… well, you see the thing is…"

Caitlin didn't like the sound of those words. "What? I'm not your type?" she asked calmly.

"Well… not really…" replied Hans, "It's just that I have this thing about seeing girls who can draw better than I can. After all, Drawing is part of my life. Sorry…" and he got up and left, "But Hans…" Caitlin called, but it was too late.

All she could do was slump down on the sofa with her drawing of Hans that was left behind and sigh heavily. All that work for nearly nothing. "At least I still have this." she said admiring her drawing, but that's when Stanley came by with his popgun, shot at her, and she fell into the water ruining her picture.

"ARGH!" she growled as she smashed the water.


	5. Magic words

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Caitlin had arrived back at the lemon still brushing her long hair after drying it off, but she was still upset about being rejected. "I can't believe it. I try to impress a guy and I end up scaring him away." she sighed.

"Aw, come on Cait…" I said. "Look on the Brightside. You learned how to draw better. Don't you feel great about that?"

Caitlin thought it over. "Well… yeah… I guess I do." she said.

The others smiled at her, and then asked if I could teach them how to draw, and well, how could I refuse. "Dude, count me in for some of that too." said a familiar voice. Well all turned and saw, "JUDE…!" he was out of bed, but braced in a mobile wheelchair. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?" asked Jen.

"Don't need too…" answered Jude, "Doctor says my back's doin' a little better, just gotta' lay off moving about a bit."

"But Jude… how are you supposed to drive the Zamboni, or manage Stick-It without being able to move so well?" asked Wyatt.

All this was well under-control as Jude showed us a remote-control box he had found while he rummaged through hid office at the rink. It would let him control the Zamboni without him actually having to get into it.

As for Stick-It… "I can still move my arms, and that's good enough." Then he motioned at Jonesy, "So if you don't mind dude… can I take my keys back?"

Jonesy who was more than happy to step down got out the keys, but Nikki wouldn't let him give them back just yet. She whispered into Jonesy's ear. "Ohh… gotcha'."

"Ah-Ah-Ah! Say the magic words first, Jude."

"Huh…?" Jude pondered, and thought it over and then he realized. "Oh! Dude… you're fired."

Jonesy passed him the keys saying, "Now that's more like it…" and we all shared a laugh together.

_**(Ending Theme)**_

_-I'm 7teen… I have found my own way.  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
__I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast,  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


End file.
